


[podfic] [Date Redacted], from the Secret Diary of Tim Gunn

by idellaphod



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [4]
Category: Project Runway (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Broken Telephone, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Tim reflects on a day at the job.Podfic of "[Date Redacted], from the Secret Diary of Tim Gunn" by sheafrotherdon.





	[podfic] [Date Redacted], from the Secret Diary of Tim Gunn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Date redacted], from the Secret Diary of Tim Gunn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38016) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o6x3hymdhg8tyyg/%5BProject_Runway_US_RPF%5D_%5BDate_Redacted%5D%2C_from_the_Secret_Diary_of_Tim_Gunn%281%29.mp3) (at mediafire) | 2.88 MB 
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b7l816r90bg7a4u/%5BDate%20Redacted%5D%2C%20from%20the%20Secret%20Diary%20of%20Tim%20Gunn.m4b) (at mediafire) | 4.80 MB 



## Duration

  * 3 minutes 23 seconds 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> annapods, I was so inspired by your podfic with video! I wasn't up to doing video myself but I did pick 'self-expression' as a key element of your podfic...so I was very happy when I found a Tim Gunn's secret diary fic that fit the bill and also followed on from the 'reality TV' element of the fic you chose.
> 
> Thank you to sheafrotherdon for having blanket permission to record and to cantarina for thinking up this challenge and making it happen. I had so much fun participating!


End file.
